Doorway to Huntik
The Professor's castle, Czech Republic After overcoming many difficult obstacles, the Huntik team, composed by Lok, Dante, Sophie, Zhalia, and Cherit, found the ancient Amulet of Will and two of the three Legendary Titans. They stormed the Professor's castle to challenge the Professor for the final one. Together, they defeated the evil Organization and learned the last known location of Lok's father from the Professor. Synopsis ;Organization Central The Huntik Team infiltrate Organization Central, the Organization's main base, to look for information about Eathon Lambert. Zhalia goes to the terminal while Dante, Lok, and Sophie hold off the suits. While the Huntik Team do battle, Wilder, the new leader of the Organization, along with Stack are alerted to and observe the fighting. Wilder decides to confront the team that defeated the Professor in order to secure his place at the top of the Organization. Zhalia manages to locate the file on Eathon Lambert and his whereabouts. Using Gareon, she joins the rest of the team in escaping. ;The Mission While at school, Dante contacts Lok and Sophie to say that the Huntik Foundation Council and Zhalia have worked out from the Organization's file that Eathon Lambert's last known whereabout was in South America. They then fly to Peru and look for the waterfall told by the Professor where Eathon Lambert disappeared while fighting the Professor. ;A New Organization Upon arriving and parachuting down, they are attacked by Wilder, Stack, Hoffman, and their Suits. Their parachutes torn, Dante and Sophie use Featherdrop and Bubblelift spells, respectively. Sophie's bubble burst by a Poisonfang spell, Zhalia and Lok hasten their descents to join the rest of the team on the ground. The Organization Suits summon Venomaster and Gigadrone Titans. Lok summons Kipperin to find that the bond between the two has increased substantially to unlock the Powerbonding ability. Caliban and Raijin the Thunderbolt are also summoned, by Dante and Lok respectively, to do battle. Meanwhile, Sophie, Zhalia, and Gareon are in their own battle against the Suits. By this time, Sophie and Zhalia are able to fight in synch with each other. All the while, Wilder and Stack watch from a distance, planning to destroy the Huntik team so that they can take over the Organization. ;The Nexus The team reaches the waterfall where Eathon disappeared years ago, and Sophie senses a strong Seeker energy inside. As they approach, vine tendrils emerge from the cliff face, the result of Dark Dryad, an Organization Titan belonging to Stack. Cherit confirming a cave behind the waterfall, the team free themselves from the vines and use their spells to enter the cave unscathed. Inside, they find a Nexus, a door to the Spirit World of the Titans: Huntik. According to Sophie, this was one of the places where Lord Casterwill and his followers first created the Amulets. Lok then speculates that his father used the Nexus to escape the Professor by entering Huntik. Sophie uses Findshape to repair the Nexus while Zhalia uses Januseea the Gatekeeper to open the Nexus through Eathon's Holotome. ;Confrontation with the Organization The Organization members, summoning more Gigadrone Titans, attack, trying to make the cavern cave in on itself. Dante and Zhalia go to investigate, with Sophie being sent to help Lok. Sophie thinks this is because she no longer has her powerful Titan, Sabriel, after the Professor destroyed her. Confronting Wilder, Dante summons Elf King Oberon while Zhalia summons Gar-Ghoul. Myrmidon is summoned by Hoffman while Wilder helps to take out Gar-Ghoul by using a Weakenshade spell, Myrmidon then finishes Gar-Ghoul off by sending it back to his amulet. ;Another Clue While the battle takes place outside, Eathon explains that he entered the world of Titans to prevent the consequences of a threat to the whole world: the Blood Spiral Brotherhood. Sophie is then said to be a direct descendent of Lord Casterwill himself. The Nexus being weakened by the battle outside, Sophie continues, to little avail, to use the Findshape spell to repair the Nexus. The powers raging out of control, Eathon instructs Lok to seek out the Casterwill seer, Nostradamus. Before vanishing, Eathon directs Lok to the prophecies saved on his old Holotome in order to combat the Spiral. The Nexus now destroyed, Lok and Sophie join the others. The Organization and the Huntik Team facing off, Mymidon also takes out Elf King Oberon with the help of Dark Dryad, Lok summons Powerbonded Baselaird to even the odds. Powerbonded Baselaird takes out Myrmiron, so the Organization members leave with Dark Dryad concealing their exit. ;A New Mission Back at Dante's house in Venice, Italy, Zhalia manages to hack through the file so Sophie can translate the prophecies. These prophecies are thought to be riddles for a mission against the Spiral. Gallery S2E27 Wilder Stack cctv.jpg|Wilder and Stack watch in the shadows as the Huntik team break into Organization Central S2E27 Sophie Cherit Dante Lok Holotome.jpg|Lok, Sophie, Dante and Cherit look at the waterfall where Eathon Lambert disappeared S2E27 Powerbonded Kipperin Suits.jpg|Lok has become Powerbonded to Kipperin and immediately takes out Wilder's Suits S2E27 Raijin Venomaster Caliban.jpg|Raijin the Thunderbolt helps Caliban defeat Venomaster S2E27 Sophie Zhalia Suits Mindrone Gareon.jpg|Sophie and Zhalia fight off the Suits S2E27 Dark Dryad team waterfall.jpg|Dark Dryad traps the team as they investigate the waterfall S2E27 Gar-Ghoul vs Myrmidon.png|Myrmidon overpowers Gar-Ghoul S2E27_Eathon_Lok_Holotome.jpg|Eathon tells Lok to find the prophecies of Nostradamus on his old Holotome S2E27 Sophie Lok Cherit Januseea.jpg|Sophie reminds Lok that the others need him S2E27 Oberon Myrmidon.jpg|Myrmidon attacks Elf King Oberon S2E27 Januseea Touchram.jpg|Januseea the Gatekeeper protects Dante from an attack from Hoffman S2E27 Powerbonded Baselaird Lok.jpg|Lok has become Powerbonded with Baselaird too! Titan Profiles Continuity * What was thought by Lok to be his father's Holotome in reality was a Blood Spiral Titan, Demigorgan, using its copy ability to pose as Eathon. 2 27 27